All I Wanted Was You
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: When flame and metal collide, they mold and shape together to form a fusion. Ed wants to become Roy's completely, but does he trust the Colonel, or himself? Based off of "Flame and Metal", this one-shot seals the deal for these two Alchemists.


**All I Wanted (Was You)  
A FMA fanfiction One-Shot  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Pairings: Ed/Roy  
Disclaimer: I think I've hit an all-time high. I'm SO inspired to write now! -author is baffled- I wonder what happened... could be the fact that everyone is hitting wind of the new "Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood" series in Japan right now, or maybe it's all the fanart and cosplay pictures I've seen on DeviantArt recently by Maijun-San and KayleighLoire (who do the cosplay) and KL-chan (the artist). Which, by the way, CHECK out their stuff. Those girls are AMAZING. Moving on, Hiromu Arakawa owns "Fullmetal Alchemist" and Paramore own the song "All I Wanted Was You" from their newly released album "Brand New Eyes", where I took the fanfic's title from. I suggest getting the album from iTunes if you haven't already: it's THAT good. Well, I hope you enjoy this story because... well... -coughs- where I came up with this stuff... hehe. Let's just say the author that inspired me to write this is my muse for life. -author beams- Enjoy the story, happy reading and review nicely!  
NOTE: The song "Again" by Yui from the "Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood" is AMAZING. Go find it! Also, I apologize for THE lateness of my other fic "Stray". I'm writing out three chapters, so, bare with me!  
--**

Ed Elric was the type of person to know exactly how to get what he wanted.

When he first got into the relationship with Central's hottest bachelor (literally and figuratively) since their exertion from their mission west of Central and a lovely romping between the two that allowed their feelings to spill out, he knew that he had to be careful to not get caught in the process. With the age difference, it was a big federal offense. Not to mention the ranking the Military with someone of his status getting freaky with a Colonel...

But none of that bothered the famous Hero of the People. With a cocky, yet confident grin, Edward took in everything as it all belonged to him. It was just his attitude. Whether it came to information that got him into places, he got it. The best pickings of food in a restaurant, he was served them. How it came to loving his partner... let's say Ed might play the bottom role, but he always took control.

_Always._

Oh, Roy was good. In fact, he was so good, Ed had to call out of work for two days, he was extremely sore and very sated; he slept for nearly nineteen hours to only be man-handled by his dark-haired lover for hours on end.

It came upon this day, a particular day in Edward's life, everything seemed to be NOT going his way. He yawned largely at his office inside of Central, and wrote something down, pulling at his blonde braid. It had been a week since he and Roy Mustang had had sex. "A bloody week of no sweet loving and hot, man-on-man action". Ed was irritated, cranky, horny, and mentally exhausted. Not to mention his left hand... but we'll leave that to your imagination... He couldn't help it. He was a teenager and his hormones always got the best of him. Lewd images of his older lover has him panting in his day-dreams, it was almost border lining crudeness.

Why his smoking lover had not touched him was that every day and night, Riza Hawkeye had the poor Colonel running around like a chicken with it's head cut off trying to finish up paperwork and signing off important documents that involved the higher up. Meaning as the Fuhrer was making him tally up his reports for this particular month. Gritting his teeth, Edward pushed back his bangs with a huff of air and leaned back in his chair. "This is bullshit," he muttered to no one in particular, closing his amber eyes. He missed Roy... the poor darling was so exhausted after work, he ate little, showered, and slept away the rest of the night. Ed could only do hugging and cuddling. Roy exclaimed that he was too tired to have sex and would drift off in Ed's arms while the boy locked his knees together and willed his always-too-eager erection away.

Pouting, Ed placed his arms on his desk and nestled his head in them.

"It's not fair...," he murmured.

_'But I can't be selfish. Poor Roy has a lot on his plate. I need to be supportive of him instead of acting like a spoiled baby. I can hold out until all of this is over. What's today... Monday? A couple of days and this'll all be over. I can totally do this! It's not a big deal,'_ he mentally told himself with an edge of confidence. Grinning some, Ed stretched his arms out and started to stretch some. "Time to get the energy flowin'! And get this report into Hawkeye before she lays a bullet into my head," he snickered, grabbing his pen.  
--

"... nnggg! Uh... oh, Roy! God, you drive me crazy!," Ed moaned out loud, his body arching into the attention that Roy gave to his powerful erection. He could FEEL the man grin around the flesh in his mouth as he continued to bob his head up and down, his free hand working the rest of his cock in fierce pumps. Edward whined, gripping the pillows behind his head as he felt a curious finger trail down to his secret hole. Ragged pants filled the office room from the blonde teen, sweat dripping down the sides of his face. Roy ran his tongue along the underside of his lover's cock, tracing the throbbing blue vein that traced along the flesh and then flattened his tongue against the side, slicking the pole with drenched licks, earning more whimpers and mewls from Edward.

His tongue flickered over the velvety head, dripping with a tastefulness, as his fingers wrapped around the saliva-coated shaft. He played with the oozing liquid, smearing it all over the tip as it played on his taste buds. Fingers tangled themselves in his black hair, tugging at the strands. The signal that Ed wanted him to go faster- also that he was about to come. The intruding finger that had teased him earlier slipped in with a partner, causing the blonde to yelp and throw his head back as they hit the special spot deep within-

just at the same time Roy switched from devouring his weeping arousal to swipe his tongue over the mass of skin that was sensitive with a combination of licking and nibbling teeth. Ed groaned out his lover's name over and over as he attacked his hot spot.

A hand ghosted over his heavy-ladden sack, causing the boy to cry out as the pressure pressed even more down his pelvis as that familiar tingling coaxed its way through Ed's system. "R-roy! I'm... Ah! I'm gonna-"

Edward sat up, hearing the telephone ring on his desk. "Huh?," he mumbled thickly, sleep heavy in his voice. Rubbing his eyes, he answered the annoying machine with irritation laced within his hoarse tone. "Hello?"

"Someone sounds like I woke them up."

The boy sat up straighter in his chair, realizing that it was Roy on the other end. A large smiled graced his face as that husky lull rang in his ear pleasantly. "I was asleep and having a rather good dream... so my dick tells me," he said pointedly, looking down at the bulge in his leather pants. He heard Roy chuckle lowly on the other end and in response, Ed's member twitched at the sound as if remembering it. The action caused the boy to let out a whisper of a moan, his eyelids fluttering. Blanching, he made a squeaking noise and clamped his automail hand to his mouth, his eyes wide with shock. "Why, Edward! It seems that your dick is telling you otherwise. You do realize that we haven't had sex in about a week, right?," the rumbling voice of the Colonel murmured into the ear piece that was now pressed tightly against Ed's ear. The blonde swallowed, nodding. "Yeah...," he whispered tightly, gripping the edge of his desk.

"You might as well go ahead and take care of your "problem" while you still can. I'm still loaded down with papers over here. Is there anyone in the room with you?"

Looking around, Ed saw no one. He glanced at the clock. Ah... it was lunch time. Grinning, he lowered his voice into the receiver. "You gonna stay on the other line, listening to me?"

Another smoky chuckle made the fine hairs on Ed's neck stand up.

"Of course."

Licking his suddenly dry lips, the boy leaned back and with a hiss, he unzipped his trousers and lovingly took out his thick erection, the head glistening in the dim office light. Ed shuddered and sighed at the release from the tight confinements of his pants and with his flesh hand, starting stroking in slow, languid motions. He breathed tightly through his nose, eyes sliding shut, the phone nestling in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Every tug and pull sent another line of hot fire through his veins to his pelvis, making his hips buck off the seat of his chair. Soon, ragged panting filled the office as Ed jerked off, his automail hand cradling his balls. The sensation of cool metal touching the hottest part of him made the blonde almost come then and there. Instead, he bit on his bottom lip and slid a finger into his waiting hole, gasping out loud. Ed was stretched out in the chair, pants half-way down his thighs, both hands working over himself, and the phone precariously still sitting on the teen's left shoulder.

Going in a erratic rhythm, Ed managed to pump his engorged cock and finger himself, all the while images of Roy flashing through his lust-filled mind. _'Oh my God... that man will be the death of me...,'_ he thought numbly, and then let out a sob as his fingers found his spot. His flesh hand jerked ungraciously as Ed bucked his hips at the intrusion. "I gotta... hhhnn! I gotta come! Oh shit!," he blubbered, eyes clenched tightly shut. Everything in him burned so hotly. Pre-come slithered down from the tiny slit, covering Ed's hand. He brought it to his mouth and licked his fingers, moaning around the digits as he drove now four fingers into his opened body fast. He had hooked his feet on the desk, pressing back against the wood frame of his chair, head flung back. This had to end! Everything was getting blurry, his face scarlet hot, saliva slowly trickling down the corner of his mouth and sweat clinging to him.

And that's when he heard _his_ voice-

"Go ahead, Edward. Come for me, kitten."

It was full of longing, lust, love, pain, and so low with desire that it rang crystal clear in Ed's hazy mind. Eyes widened and his body went rigid, his fingers hitting home perfectly at the familiar sound of his partner's voice. "I-I don't... fuck! Rrrroooyyyy-!," Ed whined, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Touch it. It will be your undoing. Do for me, Edward," the dark voice purred.

Raising his shaking left hand, Ed ghosted it over the pulsing, red head of his cock down to his scrotum, his most sensitive part. He threw his head back and let out the longest cry of release as rope, after thick rope of white liquid errupted from his member. It shot out so painfully sweet and long that Edward spasmed harshly, calling out Roy's name multiple times. His left hand clamped over his shaft and milked out everything he had left.

Ed blacked out for the briefest moment-

only to realize that someone had slapped a large envelope against his head, startling him out of his deep, and _really good_ dream. "Huh?!! The hell...?," he muttered, blinking owlishly, seeing the face of Riza. She frowned at the teen and sighed. "You need to stop sleeping on the job, Mr. Elric. It's time to leave. I take it you're done with your assigned report?," she inquired lightly, her hazel eyes scanning the top of the desk. "Eh? Oh, yeah, yeah, I did," he yawned, sitting up and handing the piece of paper to the blonde woman. She took it, scanned it once over, and made a pleased sound and walked away from him. Raising an eyebrow, Ed shook his head, memories fuzzy.

"All of that was a dream? I don't... wow. Hn."

He looked down at his pants, seeing a rather... "lovely" dark spot across the face of them. Blushing darkly, he took his red trench coat and buttoned it fully to the top. He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "I've GOT to get Roy tonight or I'll go crazy-

this is, like, the eleventh time this has happened since yesterday."  
--

Work ended on a rather sour note for the blonde alchemist as he trudged down the sidewalk to Roy's house. The sun was setting, casting golds, reds, and oranges laced with pinks across the vast horizon. He paused for a moment, looking at the sun as it dipped low on the town and trees. The sight made him feel a little bit lighter, a small smile gracing his features. "That really is pretty... one thing that science can't make nor alchemy," he whispered to himself, thinking suddenly of his brother. A lump formed in his throat and Ed looked away, stuffing his gloved hands into the pockets of his red coat. 'I'm going to find a way to fix you, Al... if it takes me all of forever, I will.' His walk seemed longer than usual til he made it to the Colonel's front door. He let himself in, sighing deeply and tiredly. "I'm home," he called out in a monotone voice, closing the door behind him.

Everything was dark, save for the sunset light filtering around Ed. Blinking, the boy cocked his head, listening for his lover. Silence was all that was here with him. _'Ah... Roy must not be home yet,'_ he thought miserably, frowning. He kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his coat while making his way to the couch. He fell against it, sighing once more. _'Dammit, why do I have to be fifteen and horny?!! I don't get this! It feels like I'm being teased... but I know Roy's been busy. I must hang in there for him. I can only jerk off SO much!,'_ he mentally fought with himself.

Deep in thought, the young teen slowly nodded off, slumping over on the sofa and soon, sleep claimed him.  
--

Sudden softness enveloped around the teen in the coolest of touches, causing the blonde to purr lowly in his throat in pleasure as he wrapped his body around the softness. _'Ah... bed sheets. This feels nice...' _Grinning in his slumber, Ed mumbled something incoherent, causing the person above him to chuckle to himself. Standing back some, Roy Mustang observed his young lover. Coal eyes raked over the sunshine hair that was in its trademark braid, strands falling from it. The young body was topless, save the pajama pants Roy put over his strong legs. Everything about this alchemist was cut to perfection. Even his automail was. Leaning down, placing both hands over the sleeping body, Roy brushed his lips against Ed's ear. "Sleep well, Edward..."

"Hmmppffff... no. Come to bed," Ed warbled, turning over and blearily opening his dark topaz eyes. "Why would I do that? You hog all the covers," Roy teased lightly, tilting his head to the side, smiling softly. Edward groaned and raised his arms to wrap them around the man's neck, urging him down. "Just... please? I've missed you this week... always asleep and stuff. I know you're busy and such, but... just for tonight, stay with me?," the boy begged some, breathing against Roy's shoulder as they hugged. The Colonel smoothed back the wild blonde hair with a free hand, his other arm circled around Ed's back as he contemplated this.

_'He's been patient with me this entire time. I didn't really stop to think about his needs... perhaps I should do something to thank his for this?'_

Roy grinned wolfishly and turning his head, he kissed the lobe of Ed's left ear, feeling the hot body under him stiffen at the action. "Tonight, I'm all yours, Ed. I haven't given you that much attention lately and I'm sorry about that, kitten. Whatever you want, I'll give you," he murmured to his golden lover. Ed swallowed hard and leaned back, gazing into those onyx eyes. "Really? Are you sure? Because I don't want to tire you out or anyth-"

He was cut off by a lingering kiss on his mouth; soft and sweet. Roy tasted like a dark fruit mixed something spicy. Not too over-bearing. Edward melted at the move and taste and pressed against the man, opening his mouth for him to enter. Tongues twisted and danced together as their owners clung to each other, their kisses becoming more passionate and erratic. Ed tangled his fingers into black, silky hair, twisting his head to the side to get more access into the kiss, a moan falling out of his mouth as lithe fingers tip-toed their way along his chest. Roy climbed fully onto the bed, now fully above his short lover. He parted from Ed and kissing and suckled down his neck, over his collarbones, following his fingers. Under him, Edward began to whimper some, twisting in the sheets. The attention from Roy was new and awakening to him for being touched for awhile. Edward could feel his cock springing up to life instantly and sneakily, with a feral grin, the blonde bucked his hips up, brushing them along Roy's half-aroused erection.

"Hnn! God... that was tricky, Mr. Elric... I'm going to suggest you don't do that anymore," the black-haired man threatened teasingly, glaring down at his lover. Ed smirked and stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. "What are you going to do? You said that whatever I want, you'll give it to me." Roy paused, pretending to muse on his words. "Is that so? Well, then I guess I have no choice..."

He sat up and began to unbutton his shirt, Ed following suit in helping him. Roy raised an eyebrow. 'Okay... what's shorty doing? Hmm... I guess I can go along with this...' Both were quiet in the process, the gentlest of whispers ringing in the room as cloth fell from flesh, the light breathing ghosting each other's faces in even paces. Eyes stared deep within each other's souls. Now, they sat naked as the day they were born, no uncertainty or shyness overcoming them. Slowly, Ed took Roy's right hand and placed it along side his jaw, closing his eyes as his leaned into the touch. He loved Roy's hands- they were still soft and healthy, so smooth and palpable. Despite his years in the Military, he never gotten calluses or burns on them. Ed took the hand and let the fingers trace over his jawline and down his throat, feeling the fluttering heart-beat against his pulse, all the way down to his chest where his heart laid over skin, muscle, and nerves.

Golden orbs flecked with hazel gazed up so tenderly and lovingly to deep-dark night. Roy took a silent, sharp intake of breath. Ed never looked at him like this... "I know you said... that you would do anything I wanted tonight. For the past couple of weeks, I saw that you were trying to do a good job with the Furer and all and I shouldn't be so selfish to ask what I want to. I could have just let it go and not ask. But really... to be honest, all day long and nearly all month long...

all I wanted was you.

And there will be no one else. I promise...," Ed murmured, holding onto Roy's hand like a life-hook, bowing his head. Roy stared in disbelief, his heart thumping madly. He felt as if he was glowing- he couldn't have been more loved by a person than the one before him. Shaking his head some, the man laughed lightly and leaning down, he pressed his forehead against the teen's. "Is there anything else that you can amaze me by? Edward, we had each other at the beginning. And believe me- there's no one that can fill your shoes for me," he said quietly, brushing aside Ed's bangs to see his face better. The boy smiled wholly and kissed Roy on the mouth. "I know. So, for right now, just love me... and I'll love back," he said in a tiny voice, a flush of scarlet painting its way across his cheeks.

Roy smiled his crooked-smile and ran his thumbs along the burning surface of Ed's face. "You don't have to tell me twice. It's a small offer that has large benefits. And I'm definitely not going to let it go," he said in a set tone.

Edward laughed and captured his lover's mouth in a fierce gesture, as if he would never get enough of Roy. He felt the large body turn his over, still holding him flush against his frame, against the crispness of the bedsheets. The coolness of Ed's automail arm and leg now seemed a bit warm and he welcomed it against his skin as he continued to kiss against the blonde's mouth, his hands roaming. His left traced over the metal knee-cap and his right sliding down the curvy, soft side of Ed's hip, fingers ghosting over the jutting bone of his pelvis towards his goal.

He heard the sharp intake of breath against his swollen lips as Ed trembled lightly as Roy teased him by swaying his index finger lower and higher on the bone. Golden eyes closed tightly as small, white teeth pulled in his bottom lip as he felt the sensation over-come his highly infused hormoned body. Roy spoke lowly into Ed's ear, nibbling along the lobe. "Just feel, Edward... there's no holding back tonight, love." The boy nodded stiffly and then let out a small cry as his dark-haired lover grasped his hardened member with a sure, confident grip. Edward let his head fall back and a whimper pass through his swollen lips as Roy worked above him, urging more sounds to come out from his golden-haired lover as his large hands swept, caressed, and pumped his weeping arousal. Roy looked down at this from his nose, his own need swooping low in his stomach, desire pulling and withering at each noise Ed made. "Beautiful," he whispered huskily and slid down the trembling frame to take the weeping head into his mouth and suckle on it gently.

Ed's hips bucked at the sensation and he groaned loudly, hands gripping fistfuls of sheets. A fine sheen of sweat was covering his body now as Roy licked his cock teasingly, with languid swipes, his free hand massaging the heavy sack. The raven-haired man licked up the shaft, lingering at the sensitive area where the head and the length met before moving to the tip and licking around the slit, teasing out drops of pre-cum which glistened on his tongue. Immediately, Ed's moans met Roy's ears. He wanted to hear it more, so he ran his tongue in quick circles over Ed's shaft and the head as if it was his own sweet candy. Once at the base, his tongue trailed along the thick, throbbing vein underneath until he got back up to the head where he took it completely into his mouth once more, tasting his young lover as more of his essence flowed over. Ed wasn't large, rather average so it wasn't any problem for Roy to take majority of the organ into his mouth eagerly.

Ed moaned loudly as he felt his body melt into the soft mattress at the exhilarating sensation of having the warmth and wetness of Roy's mouth wrap around his member. Reaching forward, he tangled his fingers in Roy's hair, grabbing a handful of black locks, knowing that the Colonel enjoyed the feeling. He rocked his hips, urging himself further into Roy's willing mouth only to be held down by his lover's gentle hands on his pelvis. His name rolled off of his tongue as hot waves of pleasure coursed through his body.

With a fast pace, the man bobbed his head back and forth on Ed's cock. His teeth grazed the top and bottom, and his tongue trailed along the underside after his bottom row of teeth. It was multitasking at its finest, especially once Roy started sucking too. The blonde's breathing came in shallow, quick bursts as fire coursed finely in his body with such intensity. He could feel himself ebbing closer to his long awaited release. Roy really set the bar for multitasking once he took his right hand and brought it to the base of Ed's shaft, stroking what little wouldn't fit into his mouth.

Ed let out a cry of ecstasy as all the movements combined brought him over the edge, and he released himself in Roy's mouth. He untangled his fingers from the dark hair and stared at the ceiling in a dazed, breathless state as his body quaked with pleasure. Everything felt raw now, almost complete, and his arousal for his lover gnawed its way to the surface. With a feral grin, the blonde sat up slowly, carefully, his golden hair a tangled mess around his shoulders. Roy stared at him, his eyes captured by the sexy beast that sat before him. Licking his lips, Roy's eyes lowered and a smile of utter confidence graced his handsome face.

He raised a hand, curling his index finger towards him, like a signal.

Ed pounced, smothering the over-worked man with kisses, hands tracing over every line and dip on Roy's body that he had memorized so well, urging soft noises of approval from the smoky Military dog. With the distractions that the blonde gave his lover, Ed suddenly was inspired to something that would shake Roy. He focused his mouth on a peppled nipple from the sturdy chest that he loved so much and slowly rocked back and forth on the hard arousal teasing his hidden entrance.

Roy moaned out loud, his hands gripping Ed's thin hips, as if guiding him. He was so enraptured with his golden kitten that he failed to notice the eager mouth gone from his chest. Now, Edward was sitting up and languidly, like a snake charmer, he gyrated his hips near Roy's cock and paused. "What do you what, Roy?," he whispered softly, sunshine hair falling past his shoulders and framing his face as he looked down with a look that made him seem regal and all powerful. "You... God, Ed, I want you!," Roy groaned, opening his obsidian eyes slowly, sweat forming on the man's face. "Really...? That bad? You must _really_ want it...

okay. I'll let you have me- all of me."

With that notion set, Edward jerked forward Roy's member with his automail hand and slammed his body down on it, nearly cooing with pleasure as he was filled so quickly. He arched his back, bouncing up and down at a leisure pace as he held himself. Roy's head fell back against the matress, overwhelmed at the tight passage. His hands wandered back to those rocking hips and they fell into a steady rhythm. Soon, ragged breathing filled the bedroom, the musky scent of sex wrapping around the two like a moist blanket around their skin. Fingers reached for each other and soft cries and whimpers fell from dry lips as two souls entwined and embraced each other in the deep love-making. Soon, bodies tumbled back and Roy now held Edward in his arms as the teen wailed from within his being as his spot was pounded into over and over. His legs were around Roy's waist, trying to pull more of him in deeper. The dark-haired man was kissing every part of his lover that he could catch, a free hand wrapped around Ed's own aching need.

A sob fell out of Edward's mouth as a few tears trickled out of the corners of his tightly clenched eyes, his own fire that burned so brightly inside yearning to build higher and higher, to find the point of release. The cock that dove in and out of him so quickly and then so slowly was painful on his stomach. It felt so good! Every nerve was lit and his blood sang in his veins as Roy found his mouth and kissed him gently and pulled on his member, making every muscle in his small body tighten. "Are you almost there?," he asked huskily, wet-sodden bangs falling into his velvety eyes as their hips snapped together in a frantic frenzy. "Uuuhhh... I- nnn! I don't... please, Roy! I don't know!," the blonde keened out, his face scarlet and ember eyes out of focus as he stared up at the Colonel. "I'll make the decision for you, then," Roy murmured and took Edward's lips with his own, pouring ever tender and loving emotion he had for his lover into that one kiss. Fingers tangled themselves in his black hair and the tightening on his cock signaled that this kiss was the final movement to push Ed to the edge.

Ed's hips pushed up against Roy's as his abdomen pulled and strained against the waves of ecstasy that rode out of him, erupting against the man's hand and over his own stomach in rapid spurts. Breaking the kiss, Ed flung his head back and gasped loudly, his frame trembling as a low wail echoed around them both. As Roy tried to hold his own release back as long as he could, once those golden eyes ever so slowly landed on him in such a heated stare that was laced with adoration and love, he stopped, out of breath and completely in love. "Oh, Roy...," Ed breathed in a tiny voice, a small smile on his mouth-

and then squeezed his passage to tightly that it caught Roy off guard and with a anguished yet satisfied groan, he emptied himself in his blonde lover, his hips jerking slightly. As Roy finished, his hung his head, panting harshly, his hands being touched by smaller one as they entwined together. He laid down beside Edward, gathering him in his arms. "You... are full... of surprises, you... little shit," the man chuckled, smoothing back the boy's hair. Ed grinned like a dork and yawned largely, stretching out his naked form. "I'm cold now. Grab the sheet, please?" Grumbling under his breath about being over-worked and old, Roy pulled the spared sheet from their romping and laid it over them. Ed snuggled against the hot body he loved and looked up sleepily at the Colonel. "You know... I meant everything I said earlier. You got me for life, old man." Roy chuckled and kissed the boy's nose, nestling his head against the pillows. "Then, I guess I have a bean for the bargain."

"... WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T REACH THE ROLLER COASTER HEIGHT REQUIREMENT?!!!

"Not you. Never you, Edward. All I wanted was you."

Ed frowned and then eyed the sleepy man and his face softened. "I guess so. I love you," he murmured, closing his eyes as darkness claimed him. Roy stared at him in the blackened room and he smiled, his heart beating in pride and warm that he now had someone that could stand with him, who could be every match that he was. "I love you too, Edward," he said softly and with those last words, the two slept on in the night, wrapped up in each other's dreams. And that, as people would say...

was that.  
--

**... I was at such a stand-still with my other fanfiction but yet, I write a one-shot when I SHOULD be writing on "Stray"!!! Ugh, why has my muse abandoned me??? Well... it could also be school and work as well... but I hope you all will enjoy this while I dig up more ideas for "Stray". Oh, but if you guys like Broadway shows, especially "CATS", do check out my story "Her Moment of Happiness". :) I am very proud of what I have so far.  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_Later Days...!_  
SD**


End file.
